Months
by twinkles77
Summary: #2 in my writing challenge. JPLE, oneshot


Title: 002 – Months

Description: J/L. Summary of their 6th year of Hogwarts, told from James' POV.

September: Went back to Hogwarts. Met Lils on the train, while she was showing a first year to the bathroom. I blew her a kiss and told her I missed her, and she smiled at me because she's too polite not to. Progress points: 0.

October: My angel sat with us at breakfast, because she's finally seen the light and realized that I'm her one and only.

Fine. It was because her friend Marina's dating Sirius and she wanted to keep an eye on them. Tried to act impressive and charming, as usual. Didn't really work out. Snape hit me with a Bleeder Jinx and my nose started spewing blood into her cornflakes. She gave me her napkin because mine had dried porridge on it. I asked her out. She shook her head and apologized, and I went to the hospital wing all by my onesy. Progress points: -1.

November: Did not attack Severus Snape all month despite the Bleeder Jinx at the end of October. Definitely thought she had noticed. Asked her to Hogsmeade for some Christmas shopping. Said no. Apparently, she hasn't. Progress points: -1. Score: -2.

December: Have decided not to ask her anywhere for at least two months, as per Moony's suggestion. Worked well on the 1st. On the 2nd, I sneezed in Charms and she said "bless you". Resisted the temptation, instead I threw my quill and asked her to get it for me instead. She kicked it to the girl siting next to her who kicked it to me, which I guess works. Was thrilled with the fact that she blessed me, until Wormtail pointed out that she says "bless you" when a Slytherin sneezes. Progress points: 0.

January: Went to the kitchens for our annual New Year load. Did not ask Lily to go with me nor tried to kiss her when the clock struck 12 for the first time in 6 years. We wished each other a happy new year and she addressed me as James. Was overjoyed until I found out she calls Severus Snape "Sev". Have created a new nickname for him which has gained all but Moony's approval – Snivellus, aka Snivvy or Snivelly. Progress points: 3. Score: 1.

February: 2-month period of not asking Lily out officially over. Sent her 164 valentines. She received 166. One from roomie Sierra pretending to be me as a total joke (rendered quite unnecessary) and one from Snivelly. Took care of him – now has damn near irremovable warts to which I will never satisfactorily be linked. Padfoot, unfortunately, will. Progress points: 0. Score: 1.

March: CAUGHT! Padfoot has found you, my journal, and is quite disappointed as he was under the impression that the sudden decrease in idiocy meant the era of Evans was over, not another attempt to win her heart. Called me a sissy in front of Lilykins, received a moderate shove and a few well-chosen swearwords. Lily looked absolutely shocked. Have resolved never to use violence again and swear only in my head. Progress points: -2. Score: -1.

April: Met Lils in the library and sat at her table. She studied for exams. I did nothing. Gave me her gentle lecture on how I should be studying for exams as we walked out. Pissed me off. Saw Severus Snape, who she waved at. Called him Snivelly. Lily was very much offended; will not call him anything but Snape hereafter.

May: Started studying in earnest, usually in the most obvious places so Lily will see. Did not get drunk beyond belief or run around shirtless with Sirius after winning the Quidditch final, which Lily noticed and made up for by saying I played a good game. Have not pulled anything on Snape or anyone else for that matter in longer than I can remember, and have volunteered to become a tutor for ickle firsties. Haven't had detention for a month straight (as of May 16th, for those who would like to mark their calendars). Moony's time of month was chaotic – more than usual, that is to say – as Sirius decided to spice things up a bit and invite Snape along for our little adventure. Found out and got him away from the Whomping Willow just in time; made sure to talk about it (loudly) in the common room with Remus afterward. Lily darling not happy that I am showing off because I have become human. Progress points: 7. Score: 6.

June: Last month to woo Lilykins before 7th year. No pranks. No mischief. Have left everyone alone to study, am doing the same, and have heard from inside sources (aka Sierra) that Lily is delighted that for once I will pass all my exams because I won't be too busy running after her. She topped in Charms and Potions, I in Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology. And yet, nothing but a backwards look and wave as we got off the Hogwarts Express. Progress points: 1. Score: 7.

July: Lily's gone. Have not sent a single owl to her home thus far. Do not know what to do with myself. Progress points: doesn't matter. Score: who cares.

August: Received information that I have been chosen as Head Boy. Sirius appalled. Remus slightly shocked. Peter...well, normal. Me? In denial, until I met Lily in Diagon Alley and found out that she is Head Girl. She smiled and congratulated me. Did not pass out from sheer happiness, which should warrant a progress point but I will refrain. Progress points: 1. Score: 8.

September: Sat together in the Heads' compartment for the whole ride and Lily did not look like she wanted to cry. James and Lily. Lily and James. Together. For the whole year. All the time. If I'm dreaming please just let me be. Asked her to Hogsmeade for Christmas shopping, even though the trip's not until Nov. "It's a date." Progress points: 2. Score: 10. I'm sorry to inform you that your purpose has been fulfilled. You may stand as a testament to my efforts when we are married with 6 beautiful babies. Or maybe I will just burn you.

What do you think? Please leave me some feedback, and read #1!


End file.
